


Freak In The Sheets

by Bremmatron33



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Light Bondage, Oral Sex, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 18:31:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7725178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bremmatron33/pseuds/Bremmatron33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tailgate doesn't understand the point of kinks. Getaway shows him being weird is fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freak In The Sheets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Inky_Squid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inky_Squid/gifts).



> Sorry this request took me forever I was having a serious writing slump and nothing was helping. Also I didn't remember your exact prompt so I took some liberties. Hope you like it.

The bar was noisy as usual and as was also usual this late at night the bar gossip had already gotten a little R rated. Tailgate had come alone hoping to find Cyclonus but he had found out that the warrior was busy doing something for Megatron and Rodimus. Some negotiation with some mechs who spoke some dead language the warrior knew. Whatever it was it was important so Tailgate knew it was better to stay away. He had other friends to hang out with so he had stayed at the bar hoping one of them might wander in. If not Swerve had promised him he could join in on some board game him and Skids were going to play once the bar was closed for the night. That was a long way away but it did sound fun. Till then Tailgate sat and drank and listened to Riptide talk about how good it was fragging in the water. Apparently as a hydrobot it just felt natural. Somehow that devolved inter even more lewd topics. Something about sexual quirks or fantasies. It was all too complicated for Tailgate who barely got around but they did sound excited by the conversation some even a bit appalled at others so being the nosy bot Tailgate was he couldn’t not listen in. 

Things started getting weird really fast. Talk about Beastformer and Insecticon partners being the best because you know, Tailgate didn’t but everyone else apparently did so he was too scared to ask. Fluid mods for spikes. Getting way too overheated for that strange choking feeling. Just getting beat by their partner in general. It was all weird and Tailgate couldn’t understand why anyone would like any of that during a good interface. There were also apparently bad ones that most of the inebriated patrons teased each other for liking. Like some of the things sounded kind of gross or sketchy but not enough to be made fun of. Like how was letting another mech empty their tanks all over you any weirder than letting them blow their load all over your face. It made no sense. 

It got even worse when Whirl had leaned over drunk off his stabilizers and asked Tailgate what his favorite kink was. Kink? Tailgate thought they were quirks? Was there a difference? Was one the bad one and one the more acceptable one? Why would Tailgate admit that he liked something that would get him teased? Was the nutjob trying to set him up to get mocked? Tailgate hated that about Whirl he could be too cruel sometimes. He was relentless in his questioning too not giving up in the least bit as he leaned in closer and closer.

“So little guy? What really gets your engines revved up? You can tell your old pal Whirl.”

“Who cares? Not like any of you are actually interested in getting with me so it’s on a need to know basis and you don’t too know.”

“But you’ve been listening to us jabber away about our dirty little secrets so it’s only fair.”

“ The way you talk doesn't make them sound like secrets. What you guys talk about is your business but I-”

“I bet you like them really big so you can get stuffed.”

“What!?” The bar was laughing and snickering from the sight of the minis blue cheeks. The dumb loony was trying to get him picked on! Tailgate knew it! Only Swerve’s soft retort of “What minibot doesn’t.” eased Tailgates embarrassment but that didn’t stop Whirl from trying to rile Tailgate further. It probably encouraged it. Thanks a lot Swerve.

“And I bet you like it from all ends too. That’s why you got that cute little mask. Bet you liked feeling your old flames all the way down am I right? Don’t want anyone to see what new intake mods you convinced old Ratchet to give to ya.” The other mechs began to ooh and laugh again. Making offhanded comments about how Tailgate was a dirty little mini under their breath. It was thoroughly embarrassing and it made Tailgate steam with anger and humiliation.

“Yeah well!” Tailgate leaned up on his stool and tried to get into Whirl’s face the best he could and desperately tried to think of anything scandalous that Whirl might enjoy having done to him in the berth but nothing came up so he said something stupid instead. “I bet you like getting your dumb optic licked! Bet that really gets you real wet!” Tailgate sat back down on his seat with a humph as he stared bitterly at his drink. The other mechs at the bar were silent. It wasn’t exactly in good form to tease an empurata after all even one like Whirl but the old Wrecker could never hold much hate toward the mini no matter what he did or said so Whirl could only laugh. When he did the bar laughed with him and Swerve let out a sigh of relief he hadn’t realized he’d been holding.

“You might be right little guy but I’ve never let anyone do that to me. How about you be the first one.” Whirl proceeded to poke and prod but Tailgate ignored him and angrily undid his mask just enough to slip his straw into the gap to sip at his drink. This only encouraged Whirl. “Come on Tailgate~ Lick my optic. Lick it. Lick it. Lick it. Lick it….” Whirl persistently bothered the mini making sure to prod him in the side with a claw consistently for extra annoyance.

Someone finally came and saved him though. Tailgate felt careful servos pick him up by his middle and plop him one seat over before taking his previously occupied seat separating him from Whirl. He had been hoping it was Cyclonus but it was Getaway. Just as good him and Getaway had really been hitting it off lately. He was nice and Tailgate liked hanging out with him but he was a bit of an oversharer at times. Maybe he wasn’t. Maybe that was just normal and he didn’t know because his only other really good friend was Cyclonus. Didn’t matter! The mini would have praised anyone kind enough to take pity on him at that moment. “Hey Getaway. Thanks.”

Getaway turned away from glaring at Whirl to the mini and leaned in close to whisper. “No problem chief. Bomp.” Getaway poked Tailgate lightly on his helm with his knuckles. Tailgate felt his blush return. He liked the personal friendly greeting but at times he felt the other mech still saw him as a idiot new build despite the words of encouragement. With Getaway there and the matter with Whirl and Tailgate settled more drinks were had and the conversation rekindled. 

Getaway noticed that Tailgate had finished his drink in silence as was looking upset. So after getting two more drinks to go from Swerve he turned to the mini and invited him back to his room. Skids would be with his own mini all night so they would have the place to themselves.

“So Tailgate you ready for our next hand session?”

“What? Oh. Yeah!” Tailgate took the hint and jumped down from his stool. Once Getaway got his cubes he situated them carefully then took the mini’s servo and led him out of the bar. In the other mechs quarters Tailgate jumped up on Skids berth and huffed. “Thanks again for saving me. I don’t what his problem was today. I know I said something rude but he deserved it he was being an aft!”

“Whoah strong language. I’m sure he did. Take this and forget about it scout.” Getaway handed the mini one of the drinks. It was a much stronger hi grade than Tailgate was used to but he sipped it anyway not wanting to be rude. The drink hit him slowly but really hard and the mini found himself getting lost in the movie that Getaway had turned on. “ So what did he say to you?”

“Just dumb stuff but I don’t know it made me feel weird. They were all talking about interfacing as usual. Then they started talking about liking weird scrap being done to them in the berth. Kinks or quirks or whatever. Whirl accused me of liking some stuff and I thought he was trying to get the others to tease me. I think I overreacted though. I think he was just drunk Whirl.”

“Probably but don’t worry. Let him know he can’t mess with you. Not everyone likes talking about that stuff with others. Unless maybe you just got flustered because some of those things he mentioned may have revved your engine a bit?”

Tailgate felt his blush creeping back to his cheeks. “Maybe. I wouldn’t know. You know about my relationships before my accident and you’re the only mech I’ve fooled around with since Ratchet fixed me. Interfacing has always been fun even if it was “bland” I guess.” 

“We could have some fun tonight.” Getaway slipped off his own berth and picked Tailgate up to bring him back over. “What sort of depraved acts did he accuse you of liking?” Tailgate squirmed a bit in the other mech’s grip a bit; ashamed that he was even thinking of the things Whirl had mentioned. Why was the idea of having both Getaway and Cyclonus fragging him making him so staticky. He knew he would never do those things. He didn’t even like taking his mask off to kiss another mech let alone to suck spike. Besides wasn’t that selfish....publicly Interface was an intimate thing. It was meant for two mechs alone! Well it used to be. Tailgate supposed thanks to the new fads it had become more casual. No time to trust anyone that well enough during a war. Had to adapt to quick pleasure only. Primus now he was just making himself sad over nothing.

“I don’t know if we could do anything Whirl accused me of. It sounded like it involved more than two mechs.” Tailgate settled back against Getaway’s legs as he sprawled back out on his berth. “I wouldn’t mind fooling around tonight though. I think I’m in need of a pick me up all of a sudden. Yeah.”

“Heh. Sounds like he’s projecting. I’m sure his ugly aft is just pissed because he know’s he’s never going to get another mech for the rest of his sorry existence.” Tailgate laughed but something inside him turned prickly. Sure he wasn’t Whirl’s biggest fan but thinking of him being a bitter slagger alone and sad the rest of his life was just...well sad. Tailgate didn’t wish that on anybody. “Since you are in the mood though we could try one of my favorite kinks. I think you’ll like it.”

“Yeah?” Tailgate didn’t sound convinced.

“Yeah.” Getaway eased the mini off to sit at the edge of the berth while he twisted his frame to dig around underneath. He pulled out a small box and inside said box was a myriad of strap sof thick fabric. 

“Waaaahat is this?”

“Don’t worry these are for me.”

“Yeah ok but what even are they? They just look like scraps of fabric and metal.”

“Well yeah that’s basically it. Their cuffs. They’re so you can tie me to the berth and keep me from moving.”

“Why would I want to do that?”

“Well it’s fun. Trust me scout. Once we get into it you’ll see.” Tailgate didn’t see the point but he wanted to try. He carefully undid the straps and slipped the cuffs over Getaways wrists and slipped some sturdy laserbond rope between the mechs wheels per his own instruction. 

“Now tie them up. Make sure it’s tight.” 

“Ok.” None of Tailgate’s fears were being alleviated. This seemed like something only creepy Cons would like but Getaway was already getting hot. Tailgate made sure to dip his tiny digits into flared seams while he did the ropes around the bigger mechs wheels. His teasing awarded him a full chassis shiver and a choked off ghasp. “Is this tight enough for you? Getaway tested the hold. Not even a few centimeters of give. 

“Perfect. Now-” Getaway repositioned himself so he was resting on this knees, his locked peds now behind him. “Use the straps to bind my wrists together then wheels to wrists. Got it?”

“Yeah.” Tailgate went back to his teasing as he worked taking an extra long time tying Getaway’s wrists to his wheels. The more the mini played the more excited the car got and the sound of the mechs revving engine started Tailgate enough for him to scream.

“Oh yeah tighter Tailgate. Tighter!”  
“Ok yeah. Alright. Sure but I don’t think this is ok for your spine. Are you going to be able to last like this?”

Getaway laughed playfully at the mini, “Oh don’t worry cutie I’m flexible. This isn’t even close to what I can do when I want.

“As long as you feel ok. I don’t think I could do this for long without my joints acting up.”

“Maybe we should work on your flexibility later then? Ease you back into shape.” Tailgate blushed but seriously considered it. It might be nice to have a calm workout session. Ratchet and the other medics did say it was a good idea as long as he took it slow. 

“How’s this?” Tailgate had tightened the ropes so that Getaway was bent at some sort of acute angle. 

“What you’ve done feels good. Now all that’s left is hooking me to the wall. Take some more rope and tie my wrists up to the shelf anchor. Give me some room on that one ok.” Tailgate went to work and when he was done watched Getaway test the ropes hold. The way the mech struggled and huffed sent little shocks of arousal through the mini’s frame. Getaway just looked so pleased. There was already coolant pooling on his chest and crotch plates and his fans were already spinning lowly. “Just the way I like it. Now we can get to the fun part.”

“Are you sure you’re going to be able to do anything like that?”

“I can do plenty. You just have to be a little more proactive. I’m nothing but your toy tonight scout.”

“Oh. Oh ok. Umm.” Tailgate leaned forward and started to fiddle with Getaway’s mask. They had never really kissed before and the mini wanted to feel the mechs soft lips on his faceplate. Maybe a warm glossia and sharp denta on the cables of his neck. That sounded nice. Getaway made it easy, letting the mask fall away with a click, revealing a pretty face. His nose was a bit bent wit a few chips in it and his lips were split and cracked but it was still handsome. 

“Like what you see?” 

“Yeah.” Tailgate ran his thumb slowly up the edge a a cheek strut and rested his frame lightly on Getaway’s.

“You going to return the courtesy? We’ve fooled around enough I think it’s about time I gave you a real kiss.” Tailgate leaned back all of a sudden his servos going to his mask to tentatively touch his face.

 

“I don’t think so. I thought we were doing whatever I wanted.”  
“You don’t want me to kiss you?”

“I do b-but not with my mask off.”

“It’s a common courtesy these days scout. You know what I look like now. Fair’s fair.”

“Yeah ok but…- You won’t like what you see. I didn’t get Ratchet to fix it when he fixed my legs and I’m too scared of him to ask now. Plus he said any other non vital fix ups were going to cost me after everything I put him through.”

“Can’t be that bad cutie. Come on TG. Let me give you the t.l.c you need.”   
“I don’t know. It’s- ok.” Tailgate wanted a kiss. It had been so long since anyone had ever kissed him. The mech couldn’t run away in fear at least. That was a small reassurance. 

Getaway didn’t know what he had been expecting. Most mechs wore masks for convenience or out of habit and Tailgate likely did too but he also wore it to hide. Large tracks of the mini’s face were missing as if they had been burned away. Most of his nose and a good chunk of his lower jaw was gone as well. All the wires and jagged edges had been dulled down but it still looked like a massacre. Getaway had always wondered why the mini had so many slag lines on his neck, now it made sense. It wasn’t the worst injury Getaway had seen in his life but Tailgate was wise to keep it underwraps. “Uhh scout pretty sure Ratchet would consider your mug a vital issue.”

Tailgate’s face warmed as embarrassment washed over him. “Well I mean I lived with it like this for a long time before the accident and I can still drink energon and stuff and I have my mask and I don’t know.” Tailgate went quiet for a beat, “I’m sure just getting a mech to kiss me would take finding one with some weird kink. Unless that one is one of yours too I’ll get it if you want me to put my mask back on.”

“No way! Get back over here so I can mack on your sweet sweet face.” Another wash of embarrassment flooded the mini but Tailgate inched back over regardless.

“Really?” Tailgate leaned in and ran a servo down Getaway’s chest. Getaway inched the mini further with his knees and planted a kiss on his mouth. It didn’t feel as weird as he had expected. He nipped at what was left of Tailgate’s lower lip before easing into another kiss trying to nudge the mini into a deeper one. Just the first simple peck was enough to leave the mini stunned though so Getaway had to pull Tailgate out of his stupor first.

“Come on scout. I didn’t get all tied up for nothing.”

“Oh. Yeah... sorry.”

“No problem. Just wanted to make sure you were still up for this.” 

“Yeah.” Tailgate kissed Getaway lightly and Getaway eagerly kissed him back and as the fear of the other mech recoiling in disgust ebbed Tailgate loosened up. Deepening their kiss the mini let his servos wander over his partner’s frame.

Tailgate still tasted like sweet energex and even though his glossia was as torn up as his face Getaway couldn’t care now that the mini’s digits were exploring his frame. He would give the mini all the sweet kisses he wanted as long as it made him happy. Still he wanted a little more action. This was about being experimental after all. Luckily grinding against the mini didn’t seem to bother him at all. Tailgate hummed into the kiss and moved his touches lower making sure to dig his digits into the bigger mech’s flared seams. As Getaway’s rolling hips got more rough and desperate Tailgate met him with his own frame. The car was already hot to the touch and his frame was rumbling steadily now. 

Getaway broke their kiss and dug his face into the crook of Tailgates neck to nip and suck at scarred neck cables. Tailgate could feel the mech smile as he shivered from the sensation. “You know I could put this mouth to better use if you wanted.”

“Better use? I think you’re just impatient. “ Tailgate poked the bound mech in his cheek a few times. “Why does this get you so hot? I’m still not really seeing it.”

“Well you’re not taking full advantage of it. This is about control and well I’m a control freak who likes getting his way but I also like not getting my way sort of. This is a chance for you to be a little dominant. I feel safe with you ‘cause I know you like to get what you want but you won’t push me too far from my comfort zone. ” 

“Dominance? Ok.” Tailgate straddled the bigger mech’s hips and continued to grind against him till he felt the first licks of static over his plates and array. With his array warm and ready he pulled himself up further and rested his knees on Getaway’s shoulders. “Put your mouth to better use then I guess.” Tailgate gripped at the small shelf for support as Getaway mouthed and sucked the warm metal of the mini’s plating. Tailgate retracted his panels so he could feel his partners glossia on his naked array. Getaway moaned as he buried his face in the mini’s warm valve, loving the faint smell of warm lubricant and hot metal. As he worked his mouth sucking at the puffy wet folds of the smaller mechs and playing with his throbbing anterior node Tailgate writhed and jittered above him, making noises that made Getaway’s spike throb. The sudden pressure only made his array trobb more. Coolant and lubricant already building behind his modesty panel.

Suddenly Tailgate pulled away for a moment then Getaway felt the head of the mini’s spike pushing at his lips. Getaway’s engine revved loudly as he wrapped his lips around the head of the mini’s spike. He sucked the head and teased the sensitive slit with his glossia for a bit enjoying all the cute gasps and moans before taking the mini’s spike all the way. Tailgate’s legs started to shake as Getaway worked him over, catching every ridge with his denta as he pulled back and making sure to run his glossia over every burning node to play and tease as he swallowed the mini again and again until the tiny spike was throbbing and twitching in his intake and Tailgate’s servos were clinging to the back of Getaways helm. 

Tailgate panted and moaned unabashedly as the tight ball in his tanks started to pulse painfully. His frame suddenly too hot. His servos tightened on Getaways helm as he felt the control over his frame slip. His hips jerking and twitching desperately. Getaway stilled to let the mini frag his mouth instead. Moaning and revving his engines to goad Tailgate on. 

“Getaway I-” Tailgate pulled away, long strings of oral lubricant still clinging to the mini’s spike. Getaway licked at his lips then pressed a long kiss to one of the mini’s thighs. 

“Aww come on TG I want to milk that cute little spike of yours. Let me finish you off.”

“Ah! What?” Getaway swallowed the mini’s spike again and sucked him shallowly, enjoying the way the hot metal pulsed in his intake. Tailgate’s servos had returned to the back of his helm to cling, the mini’s frame shaking too hard to do much else. “Ah~ Getaway please!” Getaway ran his glossia over the head of the mini’s spike again and was rewarded with a hot thick shot of mini’s overload. Getaway purred as he continued to suck the mini off letting the transfluid pool in his mouth. He made a show of swallowing when Tailgate pulled away and sunk back to Getaway’s lap causing the mini’s cheeks to flush blue again. 

Getaway let the mini cool down a bit before started to grind against Tailgate’s aft. “So you enjoying yourself yet.” 

“I’m starting to see why you find this fun.”

“That’s good because I really need you inside me.” 

“Really?” Getaway felt the mini’s digits already fondling the seams of his modesty panels. He quickly retracted them. A small flood of built up fluids leaked out to coat Tailgate’s servos.

“Really.” Tailgate turned around and slipped a servo though the mesh of Getaway’s valve.

“Prove it.” Getaway smiled as his whole frame thrummed, the walls of his port pulsing tensely. 

“Primus you’re a quick learner.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, comments and requests if you like.


End file.
